


Beastie

by feckyeswriting (firelord65)



Series: Beastie [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dominant/Submissive dynamics, Light BDSM, Multi, Muzzle Kink, Pet Play, Submissive Kylo Ren, lifestyle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/feckyeswriting
Summary: Kylo Ren is a good boy. He knows he has to be if he wants a treat.





	Beastie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight_of_Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Cookies/gifts).



“Sit.”

“Stay.”

“Good boy.”

Space was a cold place. The floor of a ship, even colder somehow. Kylo had his knees tucked under him, and the slow creep of chill had long since overtaken him. He was clothed; to be seated next to the Grand Marshal’s chair otherwise would be offensive. If Hux had told him to, though, he would have.

Rey had merely asked for him to sit there as he was, taking his cloak for her own comfort as she settled atop Hux’s lap. She had it wrapped about her shoulders. Her nose nestled in the high pile of fur. “He’s getting a chill,” Rey murmured to Hux.

His head didn’t move but Kylo could sense his eyes flicking over to him before returning to the datapad he was considering. “It’ll just be a minute more,” Hux replied. In a louder voice he asked, “That’s alright, right Kylo? Another minute?”

The molded synth-leather muzzle about his mouth was a boon today. It cupped Kylo’s mouth and nose. Each breath kept him warm when the rest of his body had started to tremble from cold. It however didn’t allow for his jaw to flex open.

Kylo nodded in affirmative. Other than shaking his head, he could communicate through any whine or growl his throat could summon. There was also the Force, but that ruined the impact of the muzzle. He was quite content to play along with Rey and Hux’s orders; the reward of their affection was more than worth it.

“Good,” Rey said cheerfully. She did however gesture down at the floor with one finger. His hands had drifted up from their proper place on the ground to sit in his lap. Kylo returned them to the tiled floor. He was supposed to keep all four limbs on the floor right now. That had been part of today’s orders along with the muzzle around his mouth.

There was something indescribable about the experience. Even now with the cold numbing his palms, Kylo was hyper aware of his dominants’ attention on him. Hux was reading his reports, yes, but his hand came down over the arm of his chair to card through Kylo’s hair between pages. And Rey had already sent word to a droid to brew up hot tea in their rooms to get Kylo warmed up again. She kept one eye on him and another on Hux as she sipped her own warm cup.

“We should plan an outing,” Rey announced suddenly. Kylo sat up straighter - careful to keep his hands down - and turned to face them. He poured as much excitement as he could into his expression; conveying feelings without the Force or his mouth was difficult to adjust to each time they used this particular scene.

Hux put his datapad down and wrapped his hands about Rey’s waist. “What kind of outing?” he asked.

She pressed her forehead to his, her eyes sparking with untold schemes. “Somewhere exotic. Perhaps anonymous,” she suggested as Hux pressed an uncharacteristic kiss on her lower lip. It was the end of the day and no one was intended to enter the Marshal’s office. They could be more bold as they were now.

“Anonymous?” he purred. “You know that’s a tall order. What are you planning now my little desert cat?”

Kylo scooted forward to press the side of his face against Rey’s leg. He could see both of them this way. One hand came up from the ground to curl around Hux’s ankle. Both looked down at him, Rey removing one hand from the back of Hux’s neck to stroke Kylo’s face with a tenderness she held for her boys alone.

“I think he’s interested as well. We’ll be sure that they allow pets,” she crooned. “I won’t go otherwise.”

Casting her attention back to Hux, Rey said, “It’s been too long since we did anything unusual. It doesn’t have to be a long outing; just enough to get off of this ship and away from our daily troubles within the Order.”

“Somewhere we can walk our pet properly?” Hux suggested. Kylo whined softly. That _would_ be fun. His grip on Hux’s ankle tightened in anticipation.

Rey clapped her hands together. “Then it’s decided! I’ll look for accommodations. I have a few planets in mind deep in the center of Order space. Better to avoid the risk,” she said.

Kylo huffed. He couldn’t articulate his thoughts on his own. Casting his eyes to Hux, he hoped he’d follow the same train of thought Kylo had now. Hux’s forehead furrowed. “Are you worried about being seen?” Hux asked. His tone wasn’t curious; it was a challenge. “Worried about being recognized as Kylo Ren while on your knees before us?”

His eyes closed and he dropped his hand back to the ground. Kylo battled with his worries for his reputation compared to the burn of arousal that came from the idea of exactly that. Rey’s hand stroked once more down the side of his face. “It’s up to you, beastie, but I think it could be fun that way. And if it’s too much, then we’ll find a solution. Ah, I could wipe it from their memory. Only in that moment would it matter,” Rey said, her voice rising in excitement as she thought aloud.

Her fingers tucked under Kylo’s chin to bring him up higher. He was at the limit of where he could sit. His hands went on the arm of Hux’s chair so that Rey could gently kiss the nose of his muzzle. “Does that work?” she asked.

Kylo nodded. Hux, who had sat up intently when he’d realized Kylo was genuinely conflicted, relaxed once again. He smirked now, retaking his role with ease. “Speak, beastie,” he ordered, his mouth twisting into a smile as he said Rey’s more playful nickname.

The muzzle still wouldn’t let his jaw move. Kylo frowned and sank back down to the ground as he tried to reason out what Hux meant. Then, a realization. Parting his lips, he summoned as best a bark as he could manage.

His masters smiled. “Good boy. Let’s get you warmed up,” Rey crooned.

“Good boy,” Hux repeated. 

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of went off in the direction of my own kinks for dom/sub and bdsm. And I went for more of a lifestyle kink scene rather than a smutty one, so I hope that all of that is okay!!
> 
> This story is part of **[the LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)** , whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
